icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neonpink/Freddie does not love Sam as "just a friend". He is "in love" with her.
I've seen some people dismissing Seddie's exchanges of "I love you" as simply friendly and I could not disagree more strongly. Truth be told, I would agree that it was just a "friendly thing" had the entire exchange gone down differently. Maybe if Freddie said it to Sam. Then Sam stopped, lightly punched him on the shoulder or hugged him and said something along the lines of, "You too, Fredloser", before walking away. I would agree that it was just friendly if the whole interaction had been friendly, but it was so far from that. Sam doesn't play it off in a friendly way. Sam's breath hitches as she says back, "I love you too" and then they kiss. I'm sorry but what "I love you, but just as a friend" sort of break-up ends with a kiss on the lips...followed by a postponement of their break-up for another hour and a half as they get back into the elevator and kiss more. How does that even sound like two people who are just friends? Creddie...that was a friendly break-up. It was harmless kiss on the cheek, followed by Carly walking away, leaving Freddie alone in the elvator. A friendly gesture to say, "Hey, we're okay." That's all. If Carly had responded to Freddie by kissing him on the lips, despite the lack of exchanges of I love you, I would have given creddie credit where credit is due, because that would have shown there was hope for something more. It wouldn't have been ending on a friendly note, but a potentially future romantic note. I would have acknowledged that. Alas, that's not what happened...for Creddie. Seddie however, it did and that wasn't just friendly. You don't have this dramatic exchange of "I love you" and then go and make out if you really just want to be friends (unless you're friends with benefits but even then you wouldn't bother exchanging i love yous with someone you just want to hook up with and this is nickelodeon so that point is moot anyways.) Sam & Freddie postponed their break-up because they loved each other so much that they didn't want to break up just yet, despite the fact that they knew that, for now, it was the best thing for everyone. That doesn't change the fact that they are very obviously romantically in love with each other. It's rather clear that those "I love you"'s were not motivated simply by friendly feelings. Also, I've heard the argument of "well, if they loved each other, then they wouldn't have broken up." Have you ever heard of the saying "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, then that's how you know." That is this situation. Sam & Freddie are in love with each other, but they know that right now it isn't working because they've been trying to be a "normal" couple. They've been trying to force themselves and their connection to be something it's not. Sam & Freddie can work as a couple...but not this sort of couple. This sort of "normal" boyfriend/girlfriend thing isn't them and they both realize that. They can work, but they have to do it their own way on their own time. Again, being mature enough to realize that and acknowledge that doesn't mean they're not in love. If anything it proves even more that they are. They love each other and their connection enough to want to wait until they can do it right. Yes, it's possible to "love" someone without being "in love" with them. Take Carly for instance. It's rather clear she loves Freddie, but she's not in love with him. Sam & Freddie though, that's a whole other ball game. They're in love with each other. And not just platonically. Category:Blog posts